xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Suspicious Minds
Suspicious Minds is Mia's second Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It occurs late at night in the Commercial District, one block south of West Melville Street, behind the piles of construction supplies. Dialogue : "Shhhh! I'm trying to think here! Don't interrupt." : "Now, how exactly am I supposed to get in and out of Sakuraba Industries without being detected? Hmmm…" : "Night security seems pretty airtight, so I may need to go during the day. Maybe I can pretend to be part of the cleaning crew? I just need a mop…" : "H-huh? Chief! Is that you?!" : "I was just…thinking out loud. Yeah, that's the ticket. More meaningless blabber from good ol' Mia!" : First prompt : Chastise: "Scold Mia, then stop her before she commits a crime." :: "I've had just about enough of your scheming, Chief!" :: "You just want me out of the way so you can steal this mission for yourself!" :: "Normally I'm happy to share pretty much whatever, but I'm not giving you this one. I took the mission, and I'm gonna be the one to finish it." :: "So quit bugging me, you…you…you bugger!" : Deny: "Pretend that you didn't hear anything." :: "That's a lie, Chief! A dirty, dirty lie! I KNOW you heard all my secret thoughts that I was sitting here speaking out loud." :: "Pretty funny coincidence how you always happen to be right over my shoulder during key parts of this job, hmmm? Hmmmmmmmm?" :: "Oh, you heard me all right. You waited until you had everything you needed and THEN you decided to reveal yourself! Pretty sneaky-sneaky, Chief." :: "But I'm not gonna let you steal this mission from me. I took it, and I'm gonna be the one to finish it." :: "So stop trying to thief all my business!" : Second prompt : Inquire Calmly: "Ask Mia if there is anything you can do to help." :: "Hmm… Help from ol' Chief herself? I suppose that IS tempting." :: "I mean, this IS a tough job, and there ARE some things I could use some help with…" :: "But nope! I've gotta do 'em myself." :: "It's scary doing it alone, but also less risky." :: "So if you really want to help, just give me your full trust and support. Okay, Chief? That's all I want." :: "Now I need to work out plans B, C, and D, so you'll have to excuse me." :: "We'll talk again once all this is over." : Act Boldly: "Knock Mia out to stop her from committing a crime." :: "Stop! You stop right there, buddy/missy!" (Whether Cross is male/female.) :: "I know that look in your eyes! You were… You were going to MURDER me!" :: "Over my dead body will you murder me, Chief! Ummm… I mean… You go to hell!" :: "…Huh? You were just going to knock me out? Well that's exactly as bad! All my hard work and planning and junk would have been for nothing!" :: "And then all of humanity would pay the price for your foolish foolishness." :: "Look, Chief, you just have to trust Mia on this one." :: "I'm gonna go in, take what I need, and get right back out again without committing even a single crime." :: "Anyway, I need to work out the details of my boldly awesome plan, so you'll have to excuse me." :: "We'll talk again once all this is over." Category:Mia Heart-to-Hearts